Taeyang Twilight
by Blueclover67
Summary: songfic, done to a fanmade female version of Taeyang's 'Wedding dress.' the vid is on youtube. please read! and listen to the vid, too. the chick is amazing! AU if Edward didn't come back, she would've wound up with Jake. we all know that. not the point.


_**AN: ok, guys. This is my first songfic, so I really hope it wasn't too repetitive… I found this song on youtube, it is a (fan made) female English version of Taeyang's 'Wedding Dress.' If you haven't heard the original, you need to check it out, it's amazing… but you have to watch the vid or it makes no sense (it's in Japanese, hehe). Let it be known that I don't hate Edward or Jacob! I love both of them! at least… the book version of Edward… **_

_**Sorry about the length of the AN here, hehe. You probably just wanna read the fic… k, bye!**_

BPOV:

_I really can't believe that its over  
But I gotta accept the fact that it is  
But before you're gone from my life forever  
There's something I gotta say  
So just listen_

I sat at my computer the night before my wedding, sending one last message to an email address I knew didn't exist anymore. Alice Cullen's. It was the only address that I had for her, and she was the only one I could trust to get my message to _him._ I knew that he was gone for good, but I had one last thing to say.__

Every time that we would fight  
Every time you've made me cry  
Does not compare to all the good times that we had  
I thought you felt the same, but I, I, I was wrong  
Next thing I know you're leaving me here all alone

**Dear Edward, **

**I know that you don't love me anymore and I know that you wanted me to be safe and move on, so I am sending this to tell you, I did what you told me to do.**__

Each day I sit and wonder how'd things end so differently  
Together we were beautiful and we were meant to be  
But it's time to wake up, and shake off this sweet dream  
Cause now our stories have new endings

**I still can't help but wonder how things would have turned out differently if you had stayed. I know that you were my first true love and that I would have given everything to spend eternity with you, but I know it's time for me to move on, if only because it will make you happy. I hope that you find an ending that suits you.**__

Baby every night the tears roll down my face  
'Cause I should be your lady  
All I want and need is your embrace (Come back to me)

**I still cry and have nightmares, but they aren't as strong. I wish every night that you would come back to me, hold me, tell me it was all just a dream, that you never left at all.**__

When the music plays I'll be walking to a life that's missing you  
And once the song has reached its last note  
There's nothing in the world I can do  
_  
When I'm in my wedding dress  
When I'm in my wedding dress  
You're not standing next to me (wedding dress)  
When I'm in my wedding dress_

**Tomorrow, I get married, and it won't be you standing next to me… despite everything that's happened, a part of me still wishes it was.**__

Our memories still haunt me  
Thoughts of me and you surround me  
How can it be so easy for you to let me go?  
I keep replaying all of the things you, you, you said  
But I have no other choice except to move on like you

**I tried to find the happiness I had with you, but our meadow was empty, as was your house, and every other place in my life. Still, I can't seem to let you go completely. Every night, I remember those things you said to me; 'you're not good for me,' or 'It will be as if I never existed,' and I can't help but wonder if you truly loved me at all. I really have no other choice but to move on, to do as you said, one last time.**__

I can't imagine spending any day without you here  
You came into my life, and suddenly you disappeared  
Left me with nothing  
But a heart broken in pieces  
Before things really end, just hear me say

Baby every night the tears roll down my face  
Cause I should be your lady  
All I want and need is your embrace (Look at me now)

When the music plays I'll be walking to a life that's missing you  
And once the song has reached its last note  
There's nothing in the world I can do

When I'm in my wedding dress  
When I'm in my wedding dress  
You're not right by my side (wedding dress)  
When I'm in my wedding dress

**After you left, it felt like a something ripped a hole in my chest. At every turn, I expected you to be there. I can't imagine living my life without you, but you forced me to do it whether I wanted to or not. You had disappeared as thoroughly as you came. I may have fallen in love with Jacob, but if you were to come back… but we both know that's not going to happen.**__

Though I know things will not change  
Since you seem happy this way  
Still I hope a part of me will always be with you  
Because I know that deep inside my heart there's always a place for you  
Yeah-yeah yeah

**I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will never truly forget you. That is the one thing that you told me would happen… I suppose that is the one thing you have ever lied to me about.**

**I love you Edward,**

**Bella**__

Now the music ends, and were walking  
Towards the crowd as man and wife  
And I just made a vow, to be with him,  
For all the days of my life

_When I was in my wedding dress  
When I was in my wedding dress  
And you were not next to me (wedding dress)_

I walked down the aisle with my best friend and husband at my side, knowing that our life together will be long and happy. Everyone is cheering and yet I can't help but think of him. That moment is bittersweet. I always thought it would be Alice planning my wedding, not Emily. I always imagined it as Edward I walked up the aisle to. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing to be married to Jake, and I was so glad I said 'I do,' but a small part of me will always be sad it wasn't him. I felt guilty for thinking these thoughts and wrenched my mind back to the present, looking up at my new husband. He smiled at me, but I thought it was a little sad.

"Don't worry, Bells. I know you're thinking of him, and I know a part of you will always love him, but I know that you love me with everything in you. After all, the bond between a wolf and his Imprint is unbreakable."

I smiled, knowing that I chose the right man, in the end.

_When I was in my wedding dress _

_**AN: please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, even asked for, but please, PLEASE don't flame me… it'll probably crush any hope I have of ever writing another songfic. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
